Promises
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: "The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep."-Robert Frost. (T for Language for now.)
1. 0

**_Warning:_**

_This is a 10K/Oc fanfiction. 10k/oc romance, Murphy/oc friendship, group/oc friendship. Basic things: There will be no bashing in this story so please no flames. It is rated T for now for Language but will be raised to M for Sexual Situations (aka Lemons). Sorry if it's a slow start but please give it and my character time to develop and grow.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Promises<strong>

**Chapter One**

**The Prologue**

* * *

><p>It seemed to sneak its way into our wold without much commotion, a new story of odd illness in other countries that we simple didn't care about and flipped the channel on. No one could tell you with complete honesty and proof what caused it or where it came from. No one new whether it was an infection or a disease. If it was natural, biological weaponry, radiation, or bacterial we didn't know. Nations and citizens pointed fingers and shouted accusations of who let it happen, who started this apocalyptic plague named the ZN1 virus.<p>

Truth was, no _one_ country had.

We blinked and suddenly it was here.

The first real television interruption came on a Monday: India had over a thousand cases and Sweden had over ninety.

The next week, Scotland had seventy cases, Morocco was estimated over a hundred, and India and Sweden were growing too fast to accurately count.

By week seven, South Africa and Israel were being flagged as mass casualty hot zones with immediate quarantine and India and China were categorized as 'Dark Zones' before sunset. Once a country, city, or region was classified as such, no help would come for those inside, and no creature would be allowed to come out alive. The human race had declared a third of it's population dead.

The end of the second month brought with it the international travel band. Every nation, big small, island, or landlocked had put up mass boarder control.

North and South America were infected by month nine despite all efforts to contain it.

Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Bhutan, and Moldova...

Every few days, news reports listing small countries found only in the crevices of the world map's boarders where brought to center stage as their populations were overrun and declared 'Dark' in days.

The human race watched in horror as ten cases became ten thousand. Ten thousand became one million. And one million became entire nations.

And two years after the infected entered the United States, the one percent took on a new meaning in America...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	2. Z Nation

**(Between 1x01 & 1x02)**

****Promises****

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>

**The Z Nation  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't let go of my hand. Carly! Look at me! Don't let go, understand!" The little girl nodded before whimpering in fright. Another thunderous boom echoed overhead, nearly drowning out the sounds of the growling dead and bullet-like rain around them.<em>

_Two hundred feet. Just two hundred feet between them and the truck, she repeated the mantra in her head over and over again as she waited for the zombies to pass by. Once there was a good distance between the lagging Zs and the door, they made their move. The slamming of the metal door however brought with it almost every Zs attention. _

_Ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet..._

_They were putting good distance between them and the Zs, the heavy rain and flooded street both a blessing and a curse. _

_The rain and absence of moonlight was making it difficult to see more than five feet in front of them, forcing her to slow down and stop every so often to shoot at or weave away from a Z that seemed to come out of nowhere. On the upside: the unbalanced undead were slipping and tripping on the slicked pavement as they chased after. "Little miracles", her mother always said._

_Closer and closer they got as they received more cover fire from those inside the truck. Ducking and weaving between cars, Zs and gunfire had shaken the woman's grip on the girl. And with other members coming towards them to back them up, and the Zs thought to be far enough away, the woman gave a smile between sharp breaths. That moment of overconfidence would soon fail them. _

_It was an accumulation of missteps, poor judgment and bad luck that would result in tragedy... _

_They were both weak from hunger. The rain was heavy, hard and unrelenting. The porcelain doll in the little girl's other hand slipped and fell to the ground. _

_Carly cried out and instinctively let go to grab it. The woman's hand was cold and numb from the freezing rain and didn't feel her let go at first. That same rain had made their hands slippery, the girl's hand delatching without much effort. It only took seconds for it all to happen._

_One Mississippi..._

_The woman realized the girl's hand is not there._

_Two Mississippi..._

_She turned her head and nearly skids to a stop in an effort to turn. _

_Three Mississippi..._

_Z's emerged from the ally and are unfathomably quick. _

_Four Mississippi..._

_The woman turned around and began to run back for her._

_Five Mississippi..._

_The Zs swarm the girl. They scream out in unison. _

_Six Mississippi... _

_The others pull her back into the truck, against her struggles and screams._

_Seven Mississippi..._

_The screaming stops. _

_...The little girl is gone._

* * *

><p>It took her a moment to realize she had pressed her face into the pillow. Regaining full consciousness, she rolled away from her self suffocation and gasped for breath. Green eyes stared up at the orange ceiling of her tent, the sunshine outside illuminating everything in it in an eerie orange glow. She kicked at the sheets around her before crawling to the entrance. Struggling to open the zipper of the tent with shaking hands she found tears burning her vision.<p>

She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She could only hear that scream.

Every night, every nap, every time she closed her eyes: there it was, echoing in her ears.

She was lucky it was still early in the day. Most of the kids were in their school sessions and most of the parents doing chores. She crawled out of the tent halfway. Deep calm breaths, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the rough grass under her hands. By the time Margie and Marco found her she was completely zen, appearing to just freeze half way out the tent.

"AJ?" The Hispanic voice above her and the dirty boots under her made her freeze. Embarrassed she quickly snapped her head up, startling the man and woman. "Damn, girl! Don't do that!" Marco cursed her. She would have laughed if she hadn't had noticed his hand gripping the handle of his knife. She must have really been out of it. For a fifty year old biker the man was surprisingly spry and jumpy. His dark brown eyes held a sweet kindness that belied his rouged and scared face. His gang tattoos peaked up from the space between his beard and shirt, serving as a reminder to her that they were all someone else at one point.

The man in front of her was Marco: survivor, scavenger, and guard. Marco Alvarez, a twice convicted biker with a record of theft and drug use had died three years ago. He, like so many others, were a constant reminder of how much the world had changed. Sometimes for the better, she thought as he gently helped her up.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Afternoon." Margie corrected. "Don't worry. Anders and Connie were all too happy to take over your geography class."

"Ha. They would!" Ariel pulled her hair up into a bun as she glanced towards the schooling area. Three picnic tables and a few OfficeMax whiteboards would have to do... Upon observing the children writing and reading she caught Connie's eye and quickly looked away, the dead stare that hid hatred and loathing only making her throat close again.

Clearing her throat she remembered why he was here. "Were you just gonna let me sleep through you leaving?" She smirked.

"Nah, need my goodbye kiss...and my map." He shrugged as if the later wasn't important. The three of them gave small laughs before Ariel bent back into her tent and clutched at the papers near the entrance. Up and around they went before Ariel found the right one and presented it to the older man. "Thanks, doll."

"Are you sure? I mean that you don't wanna wait till winter?" She nervously asked.

"Nah. Time's ticking, AJ, if she's there..."

"I know... I'm just really gonna miss you." The young woman tried to put on a bright smile but the knowledge she would never see him again brought tears to her eyes and heaviness to her heart. Her mother had always told her there are people you meet in life that you just know are gonna break your heart one day. Marco was one of those people for her.

"I should go. Don't wanna be on the road to long."

"I made sure to note all the sleep safe spots." She tapped the map.

They didn't know what to say after that. Or what to do. Marco was the closest thing she had to a father here and she the closets thing to a daughter. But the news that a woman meeting his description and name was in a refugee camp in West Virgina had them separating since first meeting a year ago.

It was Margie that broke the sorrowful silence. "Oh for god's sake!" The older woman threw up her hands in annoyance. "Hug you idiots!"

"I'm gonna miss you." She hugged him tight, laughing when he bent backwards to lift her off the ground like the 6'2, 200 pound, giant he was.  
>It would be the last time she ever saw Marco Alvarez...<p>

* * *

><p>Four days of food and three days of water split between the eight of them as wll as a splitting headache was all they had to show for the sacrifice made by Lieutenant Mark Hammond. Now they were saddled with an annoying ex-con, a trip through this god-forsaken, z-infested, great nation, and a quickly dwindling food supply in 90 degree weather.<p>

"Someone's coming this way." Addy Carver came running around a corner with her boyfriend Mack right behind her. Immediately the group rose to attention their fatigue and boredom replaced with alertness and suspicion. There was no such thing as to careful these days.

They heard the motorcycles before they saw them. "Jesus, are they trying to attract ever walker in the state?" Mack scratched the back of his head.

"Don't know. Don't care. Just be ready.", the group was ordered. Within moments the three bikers and one tiny smart car rounded the large warehouse building before slowing down to a stop.

"You folks need some help?" The largest man asked with a Hispanic accent.

Roberta Warren and Charles Garnett, both ex-National Guards and the unspoken leaders of their group, gave sharp answers of no. This conflicted greatly with the shout of yes that came from Murphy in the back of the truck.

The man turned back to his friends, sharing small smiles that had Mack and Garnett gripping their guns.

"Look, man, if you need gas or a jump start we could help you out, I'm Marco. Behind me is Steven, Henry, and Chin. In the car are Rachel and her daughters Milli and Siera.

"We're out of gas." Murphy shouted to the displeasure of the group. The man known as 'the package' was cranky and irritating and in no way helping.

One of the men, Steven, got of his bike and pulled something out of the saddle bag. Before he had even turned around almost every individual had a gun up and pointed.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Steven braced his hands up and Marco told his men to lower their weapons. "It's just some gas...here, take it." He handed the gas filled bottle to Cassandra. Upon the transaction completing everyone lowered their guns and shifted guiltily.

"Thank you."

"Anytime man. You looked like you needed some help. That's all we can spare right now, but if you need anything else we can point you in the right direction."

"There's a camp over that hill there. Put you hands up out the window and tell them Marco sent you, they'll let you in. You can find food, water, sleep..." Marco looked over their filthy faces, blood speckling everyone of them, before twisting his face in displeasure at their smell. "and from the looks and smell of ya'll, a shower!"

"Hey, you ain't smelling like sunshine n' flowers either, man!" Steven Beck, a drug user commonly referred to as 'Doc', barked back goodnaturedly.

"Don't smell like cooked walkers though." Marco snickered.

"Just-" Garnett raised a hand to quiet Doc before turning back to Marco. "Thank you."

"Anytime, brother. Only 'us and them' in this world is humans and Zs." Steven grinned.

"Amen to that." Warren mumbled.

The group parted with a wave, Marco and his friends getting back on their motorcycles while the new york group made a quick exchanged.

"Do we keep going or do we check it out?" Mack asked.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Addy quickly added.

"I think this gas will get us out of this town but won't get us much farther than that."

"So..."

"So who wants to take a shower?" Garnett smirked.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the camp was bittersweet. It looked so similar to Camp Blue Sky with it's huddled tents, eating center, and even a little school area for the children running happily inside and yet it had the most simple of protection Blue Sky hadn't. A fence. A high, tall, reinforced fence around what used to be a football field.<p>

Following instructions they showed they were no threat and said their magic password. Upon hearing Marco's name the guards opened the rolling gate and waved them thought before quickly clocking it and chaining it again. They were safe, albeit as anyone could be nowadays.

Before they knew it they were being fed and fawned over by the resident grandmother, Mrs. Margie.

"Hey, string bean! Eat up!" She served another helping of breath and tomato sauce onto the kid's and Doc's plates. "Now what the hell were you eight doing on main street?"

"We got lost." Murphy barley got the words out between stuffing his face.

"Lost going where? Don't you know how dangerous it is out there? Hell, seen more walkers than people around these parts the past year." She shook her head in sympathy. There were so many that they should have shown mercy but instead choose to let them wander away.

"California."

"California?!"

"We know how impossible it sounds." Mack swallowed the last of his lunch.

"No, no. I actually know someone here who came from California. Why on earth are you going there though? Don't you know those damn Zombies are in a tizzy in the heat?"

"We sort of made a promise to someone.", was Garnett's only explanation. It had been decided upon early on that the fewer people knew about Murphy the better. Less threats, less disappointment, and less burden to carry should they fail and have to face all those who knew they had. Once more Garnett thought bitterly of how they had been screwed into this.

"Hmm!" Margie laughed. "Reminds me of AJ."

"Is that your daughter?" Addy asked kindly.

"Nope. That's here over there." The group turned to a young blonde woman doing laundry across the way, children running and reading around her as she hung up clothes. "Ariel's the one that made it here from California."

"Her?!"

"Yeah. She's our residential navigator. Quick as a snake and quiet as a mouse...at least while she's sneaking around. HA!" Margie cackled at her own joke causing smiles to form on the others face. Laughter was so rare post-Z.

"Navigator?"

"Oh yeah, she doesn't look like much but that girl knows every hideaway and travel route in this county. You need to get somewhere that's the girl to ask for directions. Funny because she can't listen for shit. Or maybe that's just me. Ha!"

"So, say we wanted a map of where to go to get to California as quickly as possible...could she make one?" The older woman's eyes crinkled in amusment as she leaned over the picnic table they sat around.

Humor glimmered in those old blue eyes at Garnett's question as she said with the pride and confidence that only came from a woman with a weary life, "If it's a map. She can make it."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss?" Garnett asked polity. He nodded in greeting to the young girl next to her as an apology for interrupting her reading.<p>

"Sorry, I'm pretty busy. You see that woman over there at the table. That's Margie, she can help you with whatever you need." She didn't bother to turn around as she continued to pin up the damp clothing on the laundry line. "Keep reading, Sasha." She ordered of the young girl sitting beside her.

"We need you." Warren's no-nonsense voice made the blonde woman pause, her hands bracing against the laundry wire before falling to her side. They weren't expecting her to be that young when she turned around and for a moment they almost felt they had the wrong person. This _girl_ made it coast to coast?

"Sasha, go read to Anders."

"But-"

"Sasha." Ariel waited until the girl had scuttled away before turning to look at them with a smile so sad it made Garnett cringe.

"I'm having a pretty crappy day so if your looking for help on your suicide mission I'm not your girl. Not today. I filled my quota."

"We know it's a suicide mission but we need help."

"To where?"

"California." ... "Yeah, you might understand why we need you." He sighed at her disbelieving silence.

"Still no." She laughed at them.

"Please! We don't have many options. We're running against the clock and can't afford to go in circles."

There desperation only awoke anger in her. "Do you know what it's like be forced to make a choice that has no effect on yourself? It's easy to ask me to make a map. It's easier for me to make a map. Wanna know what's not easy? The knowledge that I send someone out there without any foresight as to what could happen. Maybe I'm helping them, maybe I'm screwing them over, but the thought that someone I know and care about might die because I told them to turn left instead of right tends to fuck with your head. I already sent my best friend out there this morning. You want help making a choice? Flip a coin!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the group we met on motorcycles today would you?"

"Marco?" She snapped back to attention.

"We've met. He sent us here." Addy's small smile was enough to give her hope.

"Marco sent you?" Her voice wavered.

"Yeah. He seemed okay."

Ariel went silent for a moment as her face changed from happy to hopeless. "He's desperate." she sniffled.

"So are we."

"Yeah, I figured." She picked up the laundry basket and began to turn away for good and with o other option Garnett made the difficult decision to lay it straight out for her. Grabbing Murphy and ignoring his objections, he called for her attention once more.

"I'm Charles Garnett. This is Roberta Warren." He introduced himself and the the dark no-nonsense looking woman next to him. Behind her is Steven Beck-"

"Call me Doc." The thin old man with the long white hair and beard interrupted with a friendly smile.

"Addy Carver, Mack Thompson-" The couple, judging my the way they stayed so close, made up of a tall blonde man and a redhead who's sweetheart-face didn't seem to fit with the blood stained mace in her hand, gave waves and nods of acknowledgment. "and our strays Cassandra and...he doesn't talk much." She only got an uneasy look from the short Asian beauty but at least it was better than the complete cold shoulder she got from the unnamed kid. Tall, thin, and pale with dark hair like the majority of the group, didn't bother looking at her as he surveyed the area around them. By the looks of it he seemed almost disappointed there was nothing to kill.

"See this man. His name is Murphy. He's important, _very_ important." The sickly looking man named Murphy tried to shrug off the grip Garnett had on his collar but it only resulted in the Soldier shaking him back.

"Some would call me the savior of humanity." Murphy spread his arms in a showy manner.

"Some must be high." Ariel scoffed.

"Look, it doesn't look it, but this man is very important. He holds the only known vaccine to the ZN1 virus. Show her." He ordered Murphy. When he wouldn't do it, Doc grabbed his shirt and pulled it upwards for her to see. The small thunk of the basket hitting the grass was the only sound Ariel made as she crouched down to get a closer look, her eyed nearly bugging out of her face.

"Jesus Christ!" She whispered, running her fingers over the jagged edges of the graphs sown in.

"So can we get that map?" Warren's raised eyebrow drew up the girl's attention and before they knew it she had sprung up and grabbed the basket. Trying and failing from keeping her eyes from finding Murphy's torso.

"I'll find you at dinner." And without a spare glance, she walked right past the kid. His and the rest of the group's gaze trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>"This might be the best I've smelt in months." Addy nearly moaned sniffing her clean jacket collar. The group had been lead to the showers, given body scrubs, soap and towels and when they came out found themselves presented with substitute clothing and the news their own was being washed. Addy, Mack, and Doc exclaimed with glee, Garnette and Robert seemed awed, and even the kid and Cassandra cracked smiles. A few hours later they were back in their own sweat-less, bloodless, and goo-less clothing and happily being feed.<p>

"I can't remember the last time I had chilli this good!"

"Slow down, everyone! Don't make yourself sick." Roberta tried to calm them all. It was hard going from not eating anything to eating three meals a day.

"I wish we could stay. They have beds! Like not real beds, but sleeping bags, and air mattresses!" The redhead grinned.

"I'm guessing that's where you two disappeared to earlier." Doc ribbed them.

"This place is paradise to some of the others we've all been in...but we made a promise. We get this Jackass-"

"Hey!"

"-to California first. And AJ is gonna help us do that. Maybe then we can come back here. Maybe before that we find something better."

"What could be better than this?!" Mack scoffed.

"A paradise island with no Z's and unlimited food and wi-fi.", came a dry voice behind them.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear...

Ariel seemed to come out of nowhere before leaning over the silent kids shoulder. He twisted and turned to catch a glimpse of her as she reached over and took a few berries off his plate and popped them in her own mouth. With a mumbled thanks she maneuvered into the center of their little group to make her findings known.

"Hey. I usually just hand off maps but with you super troopers..." Murphy nearly jumped when she pulled a flashlight from her back pocked and thrusted it into his hand. Snapping her fingers for him to turn it on and hold it over the massive map she was unfolding. Pulling the cap of a red marker off with her teeth, she let it rest in the corner of her mouth as she began to circle and trace.

"You're right about here." she circled the park they were in. "You're gonna follow this interstate down to here. Turn off on this road here to avoid the plane crash a few miles ahead, here. This will take you to a town where you may be able to get some supplies but will definitely be able to catch some sleep." She marked the roads with the red pen as she went. "From there you can go here, here, or here, for supplies, a quick trip or some more survivors." She marked each town with a circle and a corresponding SU, Q, or SR. Spitting out the cap from her mouth, she looked around the huddled group to make sure they were paying attention. "Now these are a tad out dated by a few months to a few weeks and some might be overrun with the Z herds by now. In that case go here. Follow this down to..."

Another two minutes passed and Ariel had marked as far down as Kentucky when she was stopped. "What?" She asked seeing their faces. They ranged from irritated or confused to hopelessness or admiration. Garnett, however, was the only one to speak up.

"How did you learn all this?"

"Experience and training." She shrugged smoothing out the map.

"Training? Where you one of those map people?"

"You mean a cartographer?"

"Yeah!"

"No. Nanny, actually. But my daddy was a trucker and mom was a vacation planner. Specialized in American historic sites and ghost towns." She smiled at the thought of her parents and a simpler time. "Wasn't a summer or break I wasn't in the rig with dad or road-tripping across the country with the family. Now..."

"Lady. All we see is red." Warren stopped her. She couldn't take anymore. Everything seemed to merge and blur together will it was a river of red and symbols.

"Do you need a different color?" Ariel asked with a huff, blowing her hair out of her eyes. Warren squared her shoulders and Ariel raised a brow.

"Oh, I've missed cat fights." Murphy smiled.

"Warren." Garnett motioned for the black woman to follow him away from the rest of the group.

"Please tell me we're not thinking of bring her?" She asked quietly. Seeing the hesitant look he gave her had her reminding him, "She's a kid. We have enough of those to look after not to mention Murphy."

"Hey, how old are you!?" Garnett suddenly called out.

"Twenty-two. I think." She added with a face. She should really pay more attention to the days.

"She's not a kid...and we need a navigator...and a nanny." At Warren's pulled brows he gave a small smile. "You wanna be stuck to Murphy's side?"

"She should come with." Warren conceded immediately. It had been less than 24 hours and she was already beginning to lose her tolerance around him. If she had to continue on this way they wouldn't make it out of New Jersey before she killed him.

Garnett paused a moment while Warren walked back, wondering if he should ask the others and maybe take a vote on the matter. The kid hadn't spoken, Murphy was an ass, Cassandra still seemed a bit cagey, and Mack's over protectiveness of Addy would all guarantee a no or shrug. Even if Doc and Addy said yes it'd be a tie. They needed as big a help as they could get and anyone who thought their individual happiness was more important would get a harsh reality check.

With a deep breath he made his choice. "What would it take to get you to come with us to California?" The young woman stood tall and looked over her shoulder at a few tents as if thinking for a moment. "We're in need of a navigator." He didn't want to beg.

"And a nanny." Warren looked pointedly at the ex-con.

"Sure." She smiled tightly.

The group all broke out into little exchanges amongst themselves. "That's it?"

"Yeah." She smiled more genuinely this time. "I'll pack my bag. I suggest you sleep in as much as you can tonight. Probably the last mattresses you'll see in a while." She rolled up the red written map.

"Mattresses?" Their was gleeful hope in Doc's voice.

"Blow ups but..." Ariel shrugged before grabbing the marker cap off the ground. "See you in the morning. Pleasant dreams!" She pulled the flashlight out of Murphy's hand and nodded goodnight before disappearing amongst the tents.

"Anyone else think that was too easy?"

* * *

><p>"Here's some soap, toilet paper, mild medical kit, and some food." Margie smiled at them kindly as others loaded what little rations they could spare into one of the truck beds. "Now that water is from the river, fresh and filtered with a sheet, but don't forget to boil it!" She reminded Warren firmly.<p>

"We can't thank you enough."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Can we just ask...AJ seemed kind of eager to leave all this." Warren looked around the secure and happy camp. "Should we know something?"

Margie bit her lip looking at the girl hugging and high-fiving some of the kids as she finished packing her bag and advising a few of the searchers on where to look for supplies for the final time. Turning back to Warren she gave a biter smile. "There are two main groups in this camp. Those that pity her and those that blame her. It's her story to tell, but there was a child she was traveling with. One that isn't here today." The words "dead" didn't have to be shared in this new world when speaking about those lost. If you weren't with someone they were probably dead or turned. There was no room for hope of anything else. "A few, mainly the girls parents, Anders and Connie, say she sacrificed the girl to save herself. That she shouldn't be trusted."

"And what do _you_ think?"

"I _know_ that the reason she traveled so far with that little girl is because she promised her she'd get her to her parents. If there's one thing I would bet mercy on: it's the fact when AJ makes a promise she damn sure is gonna deliver it or die trying." Warren and Margie peered across the clearing to watch Ariel pull her bag over her shoulder and walk towards them with her head held high. "All we got in this world is an expiration date and our word. People like AJ don't just give up when things get hard. She's gonna be missed when she's gone."

"Who's gone?" Ariel asked shielding the sun from her eyes. Of course it'd be sunshine and smiles the day she left...

"You!" Margie sung before swallowing her in a near painful bear-hug. "Be good. Be quick. And be nice..._especially_ to the young one." Margie stage whispered with a wink. Ariel laughed out loud, her entire body shaking from the force. It would probably be the last time she ever heard Margie's signature 'Ha!' laughter at the end of her own joke.

Climbing up into the truck she gave one last "Goodbye, Margret!" before closing the heavy door.

The echoing sound seemed to shake the smile off her face, and for a moment all she could do was watch as Margie and a few others waved goodbye while they slowly drove out and away.

"Hey?"

"What?" Ariel quietly asked looking back at the faces of those she was leaving behind.

Garnett looked at her threw the rear view mirror, sympathy in those blue eyes. The sympathetic part of him wanted to ask if she was alright. If she was sure she wanted to leave the safety behind for a near suicide mission that, even if successful, might have no effect. However, realizing he had nearly talked himself out of this mission, the unofficial leader simply asked: "Where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<br>**

**Thanks so much for all those who've already begun to support this story! Sorry it took so long but introducing characters is always nerve wracking. If you have any suggestions in polishing this chapter please let me know. Beta's are welcome!:)  
><strong>


	3. You Cheat!

**(1x02: Fracking Zombies)**

**Promises**

**Chapter Three:  
><strong>

**You Cheat!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Go around!"<p>

"Too late!" Warren hollered a split second before Z blood and brains splattered more of the windshield. Between Warren and Garnett, Ariel was soon to go deaf if they kept yelling in her ear.

"I told you we could have turned around and taken the next bridge." The blonde grumbled as she braced herself for the jarring shake of the truck going over crunchy corpses. She glanced to the uneasy Garnett to her right before looking at the erratic Warren on her left.

_She should have gone with Mack and Addy..._

"Kid, you're here to get us there as quick as possible." Warren huffed. "If we turn around at every little Z herd we're never going to get there. Ha-ha!" She laughed gleefully as another Z was crushed by the force of the truck, blood gushing in all directions. Exiting off the bridge, Garnett sarcastically complimented her driving to which the woman cackled.

That smile on her face was wiped off twenty miles inside New Jersey when the engine began to sputter.

"Oh no! No!" Warren beat the truck's dashboard to no effect. "We're out of gas." She gritted out before pulling over to the side, the other two trucks behind them doing the same.

As soon as Warren was out of the truck, Ariel turned to Garnett and whispered through gritted teeth, "What's the point of having a navigator if you won't let me navigate!?"

"Next time we'll listen, you have my word. But your aren't on your own anymore so you can't be afraid to face a few. Besides, we're kind of on a schedule.", she was reminded before he exited the truck. She sat there in the uncomfortable middle seat bitterly thinking she wasn't afraid until Mack drew her attention with his holler.

"Heads up, we got company!" The distinct sound of motorcycle rumblings reached her ears as soon as she jumped out of the truck.

"Maybe it's that guy again?" Addy voiced.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Ariel squinted to get a closer look while others placed their hands on their guns. "No. Too small to be Marco. And he and the others were going northeast anyways." Her words were not comforting.

"Alright then people." Warren cried for weapons ready. With bated breath they watched as the two men stared at them while riding past, ever second they slowed down and stared resulted in more and more guns being pulled. "That's right, keep rolling and we all live to see another day." And after a few more stretched seconds they revved their bikes and rode away out of sight.

You could practically hear the collective breath being released as everyone but Ariel and Cassandra turned back to fixing the tire. The two woman were still watching the road ahead one in fear and the other in curiosity.

"Let's see what's going on." Ariel's attention was drawn away from the road and towards Warren's voice.

She would soon wish she hadn't.

"Oh!" Ariel cringed away, waving her hand about in a a futile attempt to make it go away. "That's just wrong. Even by apocalypse standards!"

Low and behold a zombie had caught in the wheel well of the truck. It's jaw hanging on by one side, it's tongue shredded and it's intestines dripping and dragging out of it's shredded lower torso. And still it wiggled and growled trying to attack them.

"Well that explains the pull to the left." Doc joked.

With a plop it's rotten spleen fell from the suspended body and rolled down the small slope towards Murphy's and Ariel's feet.

"Oh god!" She blanched side stepping away from the black organ.

"What are you waiting for kill it! Kill it!" Murphy shouted, near deafening Ariel, before turning away.

It was Warren that finally gave the indistinguishable remains mercy. Turning around she asked "Where to now?"

"Paramus Park Mall is up the road no more than five miles."

"What are you, psychic?" Doc asked.

"No. There's a dot on the map with a little shopping cart in it." Ariel pulled the New Jersey map out of her back pocket and smacked Doc on the head lightly. "And the name Paramus Park Mall bolded underneath it."

* * *

><p>Ariel balanced her feet carefully on the car top as she stretched over towards the gas tank. The mall so far had been a bust.<p>

No food, no water, and apparently no gas. At least not on the bottom cars, thus her reason for playing spider monkey and nearly burning her hands off on the sun cooked cars.

She had a feeling the silent kid and Doc wouldn't be able to catch her should her feet slip but the idea gave her bravery to try it.

And so far it had panned out. The two water bottles full of gas were their only victory after nearly ten cars was sad but still more than the others had found.

"So what does AJ stand for?" Doc broke the silence below her. He and the kid were moving along the cars with her searching the bottoms as she siphoned gas from above.

"Ariel."

"Ariel what?"

"Ariel Jane Johannesburg." She sang to keep from screaming when her foot slipped. It wasn't the fall backwards she was scared of. It was the unsteady two-ton KIA falling on her that had her silently begging.

Doc let out a sharp whistle. "That's a mouthful."

"You can call me Ariel or AJ. What about you, Lurch? " She grunted, tossing down the now filled third bottle towards the kid only a few years younger than herself.

"What about you, kid? Got a name?" Doc tried to pressure. They couldn't very well go about calling him 'kid' for the next month or two.

"Ten thousand." He finally answered.

"That is not a name, that's a number."

"It's my name, made it up myself." He stated plainly. _  
><em>

"Supposed you'd have to."

"Big number. Are you just overcompensating for something or does it have a meaning?" Ariel cast a look down at the kid surprised to find him looking back at her. A moment later they had both turned their attention back to their respectable tasks.

"How many zombies I'm gonna kill."

"That's a whole lot of zombies."

"Already on 1,055." At his simple statement both Doc and Ariel quickly turned to look at him. Not the best idea for Ariel who quickly lost focus and slipped.

"What happens when you reach ten thousand?" She kicked the zombie in the car below her with her booted foot, knocking him back enough to pull herself back up and out of his reach.

"Change my name."

"To what, twenty thousand?" Doc laughed at himself.

"Jeff."

"Jeff?" The older two echoed.

"I like the name Jeff." The kid, sorry, Ten Thousand walked away from Doc, catching up to Ariel who had moved farther up. Pulling out his knife he told the growling, now aggressive walker with the boot dent in his face to shut up before plunging the knife into it's head. Beside him, Ariel slipped smoothly down and smirked, reminiscing about an old comic her grandfather read to her.

"Just Jeff — first and last and always it's Jeff" She looked up and smiled at the second time he made eye contact. Suddenly the kid was Mr. personality. "It's from an old comic...Mutt and Jeff." Ten thousand walked away back to the rest of the group almost immediately after. With no one else but the dead zombie around she turned to Doc, "I guess that makes you Mutt."

"Come on kid, this dead silence is giving me the heebies." Doc looked around on high alert. It was way too quiet here. "Hey! Got a good half gallon of gas." He announced once they had caught up with the group. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Great." Warren sighed putting her hands on her hips. She looked around the desolated parking lot in slight bewilderment. "Where did everybody go? I haven't seen a survivor except for those two bikers."

"Black Summer. Everybody starved to death."

"I was in Philly for Black Summer. It was bad. I lost thirty pounds. Thought I was dead."

"How _did _you survive?' Addy asked.

"Did what I had to do."

There was no need to ask more. Post Zombie Earth meant doing being forced to do things you didn't want to do. Whether you were forced by other, or forced by yourself, it all came down to the basic drive to survive. That's all anyone did anymore...survive or die.

Speaking of death, the clattering of metal parts and the figure moving through cars drew the immediate attention of the crowd and before the figure even fully emerged guns were drawn and cocked and trigger fingers were ready to pull. The only thing that stopped the bullets from flying was the yelling that came from the man who'd passed them on the road.

"What happened to your friend?!"

"Turns out he had other friends of low morals. Took my ride...Horse thieves should be shot."

"You should choose better friends."

"Good ad-_vice_."The look of recognition on the guy's face when he spotted Cassandra didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them

"What can we do for you? One peaceful group of humans to a lone traveler?" Warren kindly reminded him out his disadvantage here.

"Could use a lift. Sure don't want to spend the night out here alone."

"Sorry." Murphy stopped him. "We ain't running a taxi service."

He was quickly ignored.

"Which way are you headed?" Garnett couldn't help but give the guy a chance. Just because he looked like a sketchy character didn't mean he was someone to leave to die.

"Any direction but back. Word is there's a horde on the move south on the New York side. I see you're scrounging for gas. You know like we used to say, ass, gas or grass." Scruffy, as Ariel had named him, let out a laugh seemingly at an inside joke. "Nobody rides for free. I know where you could fill up."

"Now would be the time to share that information!", he was ordered.

"Place called Jersey Devil Refinery, maybe five miles off, just off the turnpike." At their skepticism he continued, "Got overrun day number one. All the tanks are still full, just rusting away. You're in and out in five minutes.."

"All right, take us to this refinery. And if there's gas there like you say, you can ride with us to the next outpost." Garnett ignored the looks from his group as he made a deal.

"You won't be sorry." Scruffy's face light up with a large smirk that, while meant to be reassuring, only ended up putting them more on edge.

* * *

><p>She was already sorry and it hadn't been more than ten minutes. Warren and Garnett had decided to make Scruffy ride with them, demoting Ariel to the back of the second truck with ten thousand. That alone wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't refused to ever look at her or even make a single sound. Bored and frustrated, her head lulled back onto the glass where she listened to the others wonder about Scruffy tagging along.<p>

_"So are we just gonna pick up every sketchy loser at every place we stop?" _

_"Well we brought you and navigator barbie along, didn't we?"_ Murphy grumbled. The resting patient was startled when a hand connected to the glass against his ear.

"I heard that." She glared at him from the truck bed. Murphy only flipped her off before getting comfortable again and continuing on with their conversation. Uninterested in whether Scruffy would be a permanent addition or not, she settled back down only to find the statue beside her looking at her. He was paler than her though not as fair as Addy. His nose was long, his face was soft, and his hair was black. He was good looking, or at least he would be if he cracked a goddamn smile, or smirk or any freaking emotion other that mask of disinterest.

"Oh now he moves!" She tried to goad him into any reaction, anger, humor, sarcasm, anything! But Ten Thousand only turned back around watching the landscape one more. "Come on 10K," Ten thousand almost turned around at the nickname. "-this is gonna be a very long trip if you continue to ignore me. Did I do something to you?" She accused.

"No."

"No? What it that I called you, Lurch?"

"No." He said more firmly.

She admired his profile a little longer before glancing behind her at the others in the truck had been a day that she had been with them. A day compared to however long they had previously been a group. She had understood of course, it's never easy adding another cog to something that already had a great flow. Still, she couldn't help but miss her own group, Done with feeling ostracized by him, she quietly sighed and slid to the other side of the truck, looking out into the woods. Oblivious to the fact he had turned around to look at her in shy guilt before the sound of echoing thudding caught both's attention.

"What the hell is that?" Ariel and 10K became alert, sitting up. As they stopped passing single Zs and started passing groups of them, they armed themselves. Looking around the otherwise empty stretch of land it wasn't hard to tell that the refinery was the only thing capable of making that noise. Louder and louder it got, steady and echoing like a ticking clock.

Every mile closer brought a louder boom, and the louder the boom, the bigger the herds until finally the convoy stopped.

"Shit." Ariel's head lowered onto the roof of the truck. The Z's they had passed had to be going somewhere. They just didn't expect every single one to stay and crowd their fuel. Similar statements were passed amongst the group, the realization that this wasn't going to be as easy as thought dampening their spirits.

They has been lied to, and while they were all thinking the same thing, no one could say it better then Murphy, "That's not a refinery. That's a zombie factory."

From beside her 10K smirked, "Frackin' Zombies."

Ariel rested her elbows on the top of the truck, cradling her head in her hands in frustration. "This is gonna be longer than five minutes, isn't it?"

"Probably." 10K shrugged leaping out of the truck bed. At first she was confused as to why he turned around and held out his hand, but upon settling herself to jump out that hand grabbed her own, letting her brace herself on his shoulder as she jumped.

"Thanks." He nodded his head in acceptance and followed behind her towards the converging group. Meant to be an apology or not, she would take it as one.

* * *

><p>"They seem to want something in there real bad." The entourage had formed a loose group around the cars, everyone's eyes watching the Zs march almost in tune with the earth shaking machinery.<p>

"It's that sound. Like bees to honey."

"Or Zs to shit." Murphy corrected Cassandra.

"Hey!" Warren yelled at Scruffy gaining their attention. "You know about this?"

"Hey, all the easy gas is gone." He scoffed.

"You said it'd take ten minutes!" Ariel scoffed back.

"If I told you about the Zs you wouldn't have come."

"No shit, Asshole." Ariel cursed him. "I say turn back." She redirected at their leaders in a much softer tone. "It'll take a bit but I'm sure I can find someplace else for us to go."

"No." Garnett shot her down. "We're here already and any attempt to even turn around a mile will drain us dry." From behind him Ariel threw up her hands and walked towards the back of the group. What was the point of her coming if they never listened to her!?

"So what's the brilliant plan? Die? Get eaten? Go home early?"

It had been a silent mutual agreement that the rest of the group would ignore whatever Murphy said. "What's that smell?" They each took a sniff at the air.

"The undead and gasoline. Both highly flammable, so no firearms of any kind."

"So how do you want to handle this?"

The group came up with a plan. Addy and Mack would shut off the main pump, Cassandra and Scruffy would use the music crank to draw the Zs away from it, and Warren and Garnet filled up the tanker with gas.

"Where'd that kid go?" Garnett tried looking around what members had yet to be assigned a task.

Ariel glanced over her shoulder only to then spin around completely. "He was right behind us!"

"Oh and his name is Ten Thousand." Doc added helpfully.

"Well he better be back by the time we're ready to go."

"Hey, if we get that tanker started and we could fill it up from the main tank, that much gas would get us to California." Warren suggested.

"I like the way you think."

Murphy sighed and rolled his eyes. "So what should I be doing while you all are getting incinerated to death?"

"You're a wonderful person, very chipper." Ariel glowered up at him. The convict shrugged and looked away. Pulling back his lips to silently mock her he stopped when he found she was still watching him, her glare only intensifying and her mouth opening to fight when Garnett broke them apart...only to thrust them back together.

"Why don't you two take Mr. Congeniality here and the suburban and get back to a safe distance, just in case."

"What if you know... zombies?" Doc whispered. It was the kindest way he could think of to ask what they should do should the rest of them be torn to shreds, eaten, bitten, and or turned.

"If this all ends in tears, you get to get him to California."

* * *

><p>A safe distance from the main gas tankers the three individuals sat around the car's console. A game of Go Fish slowly being played out upon it.<p>

"Is it just me or did Cassandra seem to know Scruffy?"

"Scruffy?" Both Doc and Murphy asked.

"He needs a name. And any threes?"

"Go fish. He's not a dog." Doc scolded lightly.

"I have a feeling he really is." Ariel's eye brows raised, drawing another card. "How'd you guys all meet up?"

"Warren and Garnett knew each other from the National Guard. They went around gathering stranglers and keeping camps safe. Along one of their group's moves they found me. Few months later I was out trading and I found them. We stayed in Camp Blue Sky until this little sunshine-" Doc cocked his thumb in Murphy's direction. "showed up with an army guide. Shit went south, we made a run for it and found Cassandra and the kid. Then couple days later found you."

"How long have you guys been a group?"

"Warren and Garnett: Years. Mack and Addy: who knows! But I've been with them for months."

"Are we gonna play or what?!" Murphy snapped their attention back to what really mattered. Doc and Ariel exchanged an exhausted look, continuing to play quietly to appease the temperamental man child.

It wasn't until they had begun their third game that Doc finally asked. "I wonder how it's going?"

Murphy eyed the area outside the car, offering his own brand of optimism. "Haven't heard anything blow up...Yet."

"Eights?"

"Go fish."

Ariel looked up and around hearing the thudding stop before briefly starting up again. When no loud explosion occurred and no fiery ball of death seemed to ignite, she put aside her worries and went back to the game. Her alertness and suspicion had her eyes sharp as an eagles and the fact Murphy was looking intently at something behind her quickly caught her attention.

Her hand hovered over the knife in the cup-holder and her head twisting to see what he was so interested in. But she found no zombie only her cars in the reflection of the sideview mirror.

"Son of a bitch. You cheat!" She accused. She wasn't so much mad he had done it but that he had done it over something as simple as Go-Fish...and she had let him!

"What?" Doc's face turned to her in a confused frown. How did someone cheat at Go-Fish?

"He's been looking at my cards through the mirror!" Ariel tossed her now tainted hand onto the leather console.

"Murphy man. Not cool!" Doc took the cars and began to shuffle them. "First time I've ever seen anybody cheat at Go-Fish!"

"Yeah, well, it's a gift." Murphy's head bobbed around searching for any signs of the others. The car was confining, and even though it was just the three of them it felt cramped and stuffy. Like he couldn't breath. The added knowledge that just a little bit away hundreds of Zs were stumbling around was making him sweat. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Full service just ain't what it used to be." The elder cracked. "Relax, Garnett and Warren know what they're doing."

"Too many Zs around here. It's freaking me out. I got a phobia you know ever since I got bit."

"Doesn't every body?" Ariel stretched out her legs on the dashboard, leaning back as far as the seat would go in order to catch some rest.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"So these bites-"

"N-No no. Wait. What kind of doctor are you anyway?" Ariel's eyes opened her head rolling to the side to look at Murphy and then darting her eyes to Doc.

"Not really a doctor, more of a... amateur pharmacologist." That might just be the fanciest way Ariel had ever heard someone describe a druggie ever, and her grin reflected that.

"User or dealer?" She pondered.

"Well if it's good you should share it. If your dealing it you should be trying it." He shrugged making her chuckled before turning back to the serious question. "What about you? How'd you get to be the savior of the human race?"

"You really wanna know?" Murphy gave a grunt. "Truth is for a guy who's been wrongly convicted, I'm actually very civic-minded. I volunteered. It wasn't easy, but somebody had to do it."

"Man, they would have to beat me senseless, strap me down, before I'd ever let anybody inject me with a live zombie virus." Doc cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, well it wasn't about me. You know you do what you got to do. For the kids..." He shrugged.

"So you you got the vaccine and then you got bitten?

"Eight times."

"Good God."

"If you say so."

"That must have been horrible."

"Must have been. Luckily I blacked out, so I don't remember any of it." The ex convict gulped.

Ariel's bros furrowed noticing Murphy play with his jacket once again, his eyes not looking in their direction. Her daddy wasn't much for teaching her about boys but he did teach her to spot a bullshitter from a mile off.

"Somehow Hammond rescued me. Better late than never, I guess. And been on the run ever since." Murphy shrugged it off.

"Now Hammond's dead, too." Doc sighed in pity.

"How'd he die?"

"Zombie baby and it's mother." His response brought upon more questions than answers. Rolling onto her side, Ariel clutched childishly at the headrest looking to and fro Doc and Murphy like an eager child listening to a story.

"W-What? Like...Like it was an actually baby?!"

"Onesie and all." Doc nodded.

"Shit...That's terrifying on a whole new level."

"Yeah, makes the worst kid you ever watched seem a piece a cake now!" Doc laughed.

"Well I had some mean little bastards, but hell, none of them tried to eat me."

The snarling and growling of Zombies outside the car had Ariel sitting up.

"Shhh." Doc warn Muprhy. "We got some nosey neighbors.

"Call the others!" Murphy cried. It was like watching a caged animal be startled. His eyes darted around, his body jerking as his death grip on the seat keeping him anchored while his fear told for him to run.

"You're attracting them!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Shut up! Good grief, dude Murphy, all right." Doc cotninued to try and sooth Murphy while Ariel observed the outside area. More and more kept coming, drawn by the music playing behind them but stopping to check out the yelling and jerking in the car. "You're safe in here man. They can't get you. Now just try to breathe through it, man."

If they didn't do something soon they were gonna be overrun.

Murphy whined and groaned, covering his face with his jacket and hiding away deeper into the back seat. He looked so much like a child then that Ariel decided to take a different approach. Putting on her 'Nanny voice' she calmly called his name before holding out her hand. If he was going to act like a child she was going to have to sooth him like a child.

"Give me your hand. Take my hand Murphy." She threaded her own fingers through his and pulled his hand towards her. He held it tight, slightly trembling as he peaked out at her through his jacket and focused on her bullshitted calm and happy smile. He stopped yelling and just focused on her, eyes darting around her face to find any sign of lying before unabashedly taking the opportunity to drop his eyes to her large chest.

Her smile instantly fell.

Still, it seemed to work until a particularly desperate Z slammed his face against the window startling them all. Staring straight at Murphy with it's yellow and white eyes, it's teeth gnashing against the window like a warning it would come for him, Murphy flipped out worse then before. His grip tightened to extremes before pulling himself into a ball once more, forgetting he had the girls hand in his. With the pull, her knuckles cracked with the as they slid from his grip and Ariel let out her own yell.

"Fuck! I said take it, not break it!" She yelled her slight southern accent intensifying. Stretching her hand to assess the damage, she glowered at the bruises sure to form.

"All right, that's enough." With Murphy flipping out and Ariel pissed as hell, Doc realized he was gonna have to take control of the situation. "Look, there's only two of them."

"Five." Ariel corrected jerking her head back to signal the three around the bumper.

"Five of them. I'm gonna go out there...I'm gonna draw them away and I'm gonna mercy them. Now you just just chill out." He reached for the gun before Ariel stopped him.

"Can't have bangs unless we want booms." She sighed.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" Doc placed the gun back down only to pick up the tire iron. The two survivors exited the car quickly, Ariel stood on the seat and lifted herself onto the car top, the sound of the door being slammed close after her and the distinct sound of the car door locking had Ariel and Doc both stunned with his asshole-ery. "Oh, nice guy."

Doc took care of one of the Z's and drew the others away from the car, as they stumbled passed, Ariel slithered to the side on her stomach and gave a sharp blow with the knife to the tops of their head. The Z's around the car had been taken care of with a minute...the Zs drawn in by the commotion however where a different story. At least another six came from the woodworks and attacked the car, obviously tempted more by Ariel's juicy tender flesh and Murphy's honking of the horn.

On top of the car she was trapped, the car surrounded by a Z on each side and another two beginning to climb up the hood. Doc tried to give Ariel a hand in drawing some of them away. "Hey, stupid! You don't want him! He's all chewed up already." Doc taunted. "Come on, friend. Come on. Raise your chin for your ol' pal Doc." He slammed the jagged end up into the zombies mouth, circling back to shout encouragement. "Hang in there, Murphy! They can't get you!"

But it wasn't Murphy that was in danger. Kicking a zombie right in the face and off the hood, Ariel had been distracted at just the right moment for one of the Z's to grab her boot. With an angry thud she collided with the car top, the wind knocked out of her and her knife knocked from her hand.

Doc ran to her aid in a flash, showing mercy to the creature that had her but in turn leaving himself open to attack.

What had started out as two zombies sniffing around had turned into at least right desperate for food. As the older man struggled to keep the worker zombie at bay, from atop the car Ariel found herself face to face with the rotting flesh of the zombie that had manager to get up the hood. As open mouth came down at her, she made the desperate choice to roll out of it's path, straight down to the hard ground.

Had it not been for the rapid deadly accurate fire of the kid, they would surely be dead. Still, even with most of the Z's done for, they had little time to praise and thank the kid.

"Murphy!" Ariel shouted when the car revved before taking off. Ordering Doc to get 10k, she took off after the erratic driver. The way he was turning and swerving, he was sure to crash somewhere all because he was trying to shake off two Zs on the hood of the car.

And just like she thought, he did crash.

The rest of the group watched from safe distance as Garentt tried to pull him from the time bomb of a car. Ariel coming to stand among them with wheezing breaths.

"You were supposed to watch him!"

"I did! He flipped out over some Zs and locked us out." She tried to scream through her ragged breaths. The lot of them ducked at the grand explosion that soon followed. Eyes wide and hearts pounding they were silent the few moments that followed.

A true sign of the apocalypse stood before them. Z's dark with oil and burning flesh stood unfazed as fire danced upon their burning flesh, never stopping or slowing in their trek towards their pray.

"I have officially seen everything." Ariel mumbled.

With the worse case scenario already happening, the ban on guns was clearly lifted...

* * *

><p>Their plan wasn't the most thought out.<p>

Their plan wasn't the most sure thing.

What their plan was, was full of hope.

For a few moments it seemed like everything would work out. That they would take the gas, take their leave, and take Murphy to California.

Stupid, foolish, and pathetic, they had allowed themselves to hope and they were now paying the price.

Defeated, tired, and sore, the survivors regrouped by their remaining truck.

"So did we get the gas?" Murphy looked up from his place on the ground to the forlorn looks of the group around him. "Great. Who screwed that up?"

Nearby Ariel's head snapped up from her position of bracing herself on her knees. She motioned for him to come over as she quietly panted. "Come closer so I can punch you in the face."

"Oh. Sorry." He wandered off farther from the hostile blonde and company.

Warren did a quick head count the only two people missing being the hitch-hiker and the kid. Turning to Cassandra she asked, where her friend was much to the delight of Ariel. At least she wasn't the only one that picked up on something.

"He didn't make it. And he wasn't my friend."

The blonde leaned against the telephone box beside her wondering what they would do next. Almost immediately after the shrill ringing of it had her stumbling back and falling to the ground once again. It took Garnett answering it for anyone else to even move. "Of course, because our life wasn't enough of a horror movie..." Ariel's eyes rolled, Warren helping her up from the dirt.

"Hello? Hello." He looked back at them, his face showing the same surprise they felt when he began a conversation with another living being. "Sergeant Charlie Garnett. It's going...Still alive. Please tell us where to drop him off... California? Wait. No. Hold on. That's not gonna happen. We need to go some place closer." The change in his mood and demeanor was enough to let the following survivors know that something had happened. "Can I speak to someone in charge? What do you mean problematic?"

"More puppies and kittens!" Warren spotted more Zs coming their way. They armed themselves as they began to retreat, not enough bullet's and not enough time to fight off the crowd quickly shuffling towards them. When Garnett finally caught up with them his face looked worrisome and his shoulders heavy.

"Hey, what's up?" Ariel knew something drastic had happened, enough to make the usually sure leader uneasy and agitated.

"We still head for California." He ushered them along in their retreat providing no additional information. An aftershock-like explosion occurred behind them.

Apparently lady luck was apologizing for being a bitch all day.

"Awesome! Never thought I would see this thing again." Addy pulled her mace like baseball bat from the Zs head after it had embedded itself during the explosion.

"Eh, little miracles, right?" She helped Addy into the back with her her and Cassandra.

"Wait! Here comes the kid!" Doc drew attention to 10K who in turn turned the attention to something more important. Like a gift from god he motioned to the bright red containers weighing down each arm. Containers that could only hold one possible thing...gas!

"Found these." The group whooped and clapped, Addy and her taking the two extra large and extra heavy gas containers and pulling them up into the back.

With everyone accounted for they took their leave, a tired silence surrounding them until the most unlikely of people broke it.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

At the word "ma'am", all three women in the back turned to Ten Thousand with reluctance. Thankfully he was talking to Cassandra making Addy and Ariel amused at the look of distaste she gave him. "You have a finger in your hair." With a firmer nod towards it, Cassandra pulled the finger from her hair and threw it. Addy and Ariel trying to stifle their laughter but each time they looked back at each other they began again.

It was ridiculous and childish but so damn funny after the day they had had. Eventually the only thing to sober Ariel was the notice of two parallel circular burns just under Cassandra's crop top.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>

**This...was not my best chapter...but really I swear it get's better.I was going to split it into two 3K chapters but just decided to keep it together because you deserved it! ****Thanks to you all who have alerted, followed, and or reviewed this story. As long as I get like one review a chapter I _WILL _update this story! I won't let it get away again. x **

**PS: There will be no Cassandra bashing in this story, just misunderstandings in the beginning! Original chapter next...  
><strong>


	4. Xylophones and Bones Are All That Remain

**Promises**

**Chapter Four:  
><strong>

**Xylophones and Bones Are All That Remain  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ms. Mime's Fun Times." Ariel read aloud. "Sounds like a porno." She and 10K looked at each other, then back at the dispersing group, and finally back to the toy store. "Guess you're with me." She was scared of what they would find inside the abandoned toy store.<p>

The store front was a red brick building, it's walls stained with the smoke of fires, smears of blood, and just general grim and dirt from years of abuse. It's displays were trashed, it's interior dark, and it's protective plastic window coverings swayed and flapped in the breeze. All in all it wasn't much worse or much better then the rest of the buildings on the little main street. The entire town seemed to be deserted but she still didn't like the idea of divvying the group. They had all split into pairs and groups to scavenge the stores for anything left. Hopefully the small town off the beaten path had been missed enough for something useful to be left for them.

The only thing that really set this building apart from the rest was that the smiling cartoon child on top had been tagged with red spray paint. It's eyes dripping blood and it's happy smile marked with red reflected what most children ended up as.

"You know that things gonna echo like crazy, right?" She stopped short of entering the store, Ten thousand stopping with her. He gave a sad little frown and shouldered his rifle, instead choosing to pull a knife from one of his pockets. His face clearly asked 'happy now?' before proceeding into the store.

The shattered windows from the glass crunched underfoot, their tired eyes straining to see through the rays of dusk that fluttered in through those plastic tarps. From what they could see, the store was ransacked. The shelves were knocked over or cleared. The signs and boxes littered the floors in tatters. "This is really depressing." 10K commented. The once colorful store filled with fun had been replaced with an empty shell of debris and dust.

She picked up once of the carry baskets next to them and promptly lead them through the aisles. "What was your favorite toy as a kid?" She suddenly asked kicking aside a rusted sagging clown jack-in-the-box. "Mine was that little robot dog, god what were they called?" She stopped riffling through shelves to look up in thought. "Poo-chi!" She grinned, looking over at him. 10K couldn't help but give a small smile back, turning back to the shelves. "What about you?" He glanced back at her smiling at him as she rounded the corner. "Nerf gun? GI Joe?" She peaked at him thought the gaping shelves.

"Those remote monster trucks." He finally caved, following her through the aisles. They didn't look very hard mostly just observing and picking up anything with a sign that said 'batteries included'.

They continued to search making small talk, well she talked, he just kind of smiled or nodded as she recounted stories of old toys. He found a slingshot, high quality judging my the elasticity and the make. Deciding to keep it in case the other broke, he was suddenly aware it had gone silent. Ariel's slight southern accent replaced by the whistling of wind through the plastic tarps outside.

His hand gripped the knife tightly. Moving swiftly and quietly he rounded the corner only to find her back turned to him. Kneeling on the ground her head was tilted looking at something in the center of the aisle. "AJ?" He asked, her shoulders were hunched, her face hidden, and 10K glanced around wondering what had happened in the past few seconds. When the girl still didn't move he carefully outstretched his hand and adjusted his stance to strike a blow just in case.

"Hey." He whispered, gripping her shoulder. Her head jerked up and towards to him whatever she had been looking at giving a musical clang as she dropped it. His hand jerked as a reflex, the knife poised to come down when he realized she was fine. Or at least not dead...

Her startled gaze returned to confusion eyes darting to the knife still poised above her. "What the hell, dude?" The tips of his ears burned and he quickly relaxed.

"Are you okay?" He asked with that timid face.

"I'm fine." When he kept that same look he had yesterday she cracked a smile. "What? Is there a finger in my hair?"

"No... You're crying." He shuffled, obviously not knowing what to do. His words dampened her smile, Ariel quickly brushing at her face to find she had indeed been crying.

_There was no room in this world for tears, _she reminded herself.

Blushing at her personal weakness she got up, nearly tripping over what she had been looking at so intently: a colorful metal xylophone. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. She seemed startled and out of it, clumsily regaining her footing and picking up the basket.

"I'm fine!" She put her thumb up over her shoulder, disappearing behind the next aisle.

While 10K tried to figure out what had just happened Ariel found something mighty interesting.

_ROOF ACCESS_

The metal door was covered in bloody scratch marks along the bottom. "Think anything's in there?" For the second time in ten minutes he snuck up on her.

"Stop doing that!" She slapped him on the chest hard enough to knock him back. He apologized, rubbing his sore chest while she pulled out her knife and opened the door just slightly. Giving a sharp whistle inside they listened for anything movie or growling before deciding to explore. Finding something blocking the door she motioned for help. The two youngsters counting to three before ramming all their body weight into it.

"What are you doing?" 10K whispered. The stairwell was mostly dark, the zippo lighter Ariel held, just enough to make out six inches in front of her. Thus the reason she and 10K held knives ready.

"Someone had to be up there to bar the door right?" He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "But the store's covered in dust from what has to be months. _Right_?" Another nod. "I don't know about you, but half sleeping in a moving car, running over zombies, and jammed into an SUV with eight other unwashed, sweaty people is getting really tiring! Wouldn't it be nice to sleep actually _lying down_?" She sighed dreamily when she found the roof door handle.

Yanking it open, they stepped onto the bright roof quickly, eyes scanning around before finding nothing. Putting down their knives Ariel turned towards the taller of the pair and grinned.

"We are _so_ sleeping-in tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>There's a certain smell all car interiors have. Indescribable other that 'car smell' this particular SUV had that smell enhanced by the stench of two unwashed bodies and sweat.<em>

_The flat hard surface of the SUVs back had become familiar the past few months. Still, the few hours of sleep she and the others of the group were afforded weren't enough to make up for the fact they were running on gas fumes and wild berries._

_Armed with the irritation of a hunger and stress induced migraine, the high 'ting-ting-tong-ding' waking her up had her irritation already spiking. The noise continued as the young girl in her care tapping away at the xylophone. Unable to take anymore, she snapped, pulling the little wooden mallet from Carly's hand._

_"What are you doing?" Her eyes cracked open taking immediate notice that it wasn't even completely light yet._

_"They came back." Carly answered quietly, continuing to run her fingers over the little toy instrument._

_"Melissa and Henry?" She brushed her dirt hair out of her face, sitting up to stretch. "Where are they?"_

_The little girl said nothing just looked over Ariel's shoulder to the woods outside. Ariel knew instantly what had the girl so morose. The couple lumbered around, they're skin pale and and bloody clothing paired with vacant expressions meant only one thing._

_They had stayed behind for a day, promising to catch up once they rested their tired bones. Sure enough they had indeed caught up...just not alive._

_Her first thought was to tell Carly not to look, but after two years it seemed stupid to try and shield her from something she'd seen so many times before. Rubbing her temples the nanny felt tired and guilty. They were running out of water, they had absolutely no food, and they're group had been cut down from 17 to 12 in the past week._

_The world had gone to shit long ago but for the first time Ariel finally felt completely hopeless._

_A vacant stare covered her face, tired to the bone she closed her eyes and prayed for Carly to stop playing that damn toy. Not having the heart to take it away from her, she silently cursed the girl for continuing to add to her migraine. Sure enough, the only thing to make her stop was Melissa slamming her head into the window, teeth gnashing and clicking with the need to bite into her. _

_Carly screamed in terror, Henry coming up behind and doing the same to the rear window. Both former friends eying the girl like a t-bone steak. _

_It would be nothing compared to the scream she'd give when they actually got her. _

Startled awake by the memory, Ariel found herself staring into the green eyes of 10K. Quick to apologize he explained the reason he was hovering over her when he should be on watch. "You were twitching in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"That's sweet." She groaned, stretching her back as she sat up. That familiar feeling of a flat surface making her ache. "But for the record, when it's the zombie apocalypse, and someone's having a nightmare, you probably shouldn't be within striking distance." She smiled.

"Good point."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, she grabbed her blanket and followed 10K to the roofs edge. Leaning against the safety wall, she pulled out two things from her bag. A hardcover book and a flimsy nearly completed Sudoku booklet. The practice of which caught the boys attention.

"What's that?"

"This? Something to keep me from blowing my brains out. A Sudoku game and Steven King's collection of short stories." She held up the two books.

"You like Steven King?"

"Love him. _Loved him_?" She furrowed er brow in question. 10K shrugged not knowing which form was correct either.

"Which book?"

"I've read and loved all them. Except IT! Never IT. I don't _do_ clowns." A shiver went down her spin at the thought. Finding him still staring at the book Ariel went ahead and offered it to him.

"Thanks." He gave a somewhat smile that was completely genuine. And Ariel suddenly felt a bit better.

"No problem."

So while 10K went back to try and focus on watch, Ariel turned back to her puzzle, letting the mostly silent night and presence of 10K beside her lull her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The shuffling of feet around her and the new warmth of the day roused Ariel from sleep.<p>

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to wake ya." Doc apologized. Ariel reassured it was alright, looking up at the light blue sky before stretching. Rolling her head and shoulders she turned away from Doc's look out.

10K stopped reading the book he had been given and looked down at the girl curled up under the blanket beside him. Her face scrunching up trying to get comfortable once more he hesitantly pulled the blanket up high on her shoulder.

"Thanks. " She mumbled. 10K smiled and and went back to reading her book, unable to sleep as his thoughts kept wandering back to the book. From across the roof, Doc shook his head with a knowing smile.

Another hour later and the camp begun to woke up, all but Mack and Cassandra moving around. Ariel sat back down between Murphy and 10K, they're food rations in her hand as she pulled the map out of her bag. "Did you read the entire book?" She noticed her bookmark before the back cover.

"I couldn't put it down." He thanked her, giving it back.

"I told you it was good."

"Yeah, you wanna know what else would be good?! You two shutting up." Murphy snapped, crossing his arms and fiddling with his jacket.

"Murphy, if you _act like_ a cranky ten year old, I will_ treat you_ like a cranky ten year old. Now be quiet and eat your snack cake." She threw the Twinkie at his face.

"OH! GUYS!" Addy cringed at something behind the large air conditioning unit. Out of pure curiousness Ariel quickly got up to see what had the red head bringing out her camera.

"What? Wh-" Many of them gathered around out of pure curiosity.

"Damn." Warren sighed in pity.

"At least we know what happened to them." Ariel whispered aloud.

Hidden in the corner, tucked behind the large metal unit were the mummified corpses of a mother and her kids, huddled together waiting for help. With no trash or tools in sight, Ariel presumed they had probably come here in a last resort and starved waiting for help.

"Alright people, eat, bathroom, and pack up. We leave in an hour." Garnett ordered loudly. "And you." She was touched on the shoulder, grabbing her attention. "we need a plan. We've got another days worth of food, two if we really stretch it." Nodding in understanding, she gave the remains one last glance before walking away. There was nothing they could do for them.

Seeing Addy begin to wake Mack, Ariel took it upon herself to rouse Cassandra. Gently rubbing her shoulder she whispered what her mom had always said. "Wakey wakey, Sunshine."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Cassandra's elbow flew towards her, the blonde falling back and out of the way just in time. "What the hell?!" She cursed. The others watched, not yet willing to intervene but making sure they wouldn't be needed.

They couldn't have in-group fighting.

Cassandra froze, sitting up and starring at Ariel, the other girl recognized something in her eyes that made her anger drop. There was a deep rooted fear, a primal need to get away that had her nearly breaking Ariel's nose simply for spooking her and because of that Ariel choose not to press it further.

Yesterday's fiasco with Scruffy, his seemingly apathetic demise and later the burn marks that appeared on her stomach all pointed to something shady going on. And Ariel had a feeling the silent scream in her eyes when she woke her up was just another part of that.

"What was that?" Garnett looked back at the other girl waking up.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have spooked her like that."

"Hey? Do you know where we're going yet?" Mack called over.

Pulling out her map she had it" She narrowed down to two places.

"Let's see...almost no food, low on water, barley any gas." She mumbled to herself, crossing out options in her head. Finally picking their destinations she met with the group. "We need to heads towards Baltimore. So we start by going through Philly."

"Philadelphia?" Ariel heard Cassandra behind her.

Unable to bite her tongue she rolled her eyes and turned around. Plastering on a fake smile in attempt to be pleasant she still couldn't stop the annoyed sarcasm. "Yeah, Cass, that would be the technical name for it." The other woman was obviously not happy and quickly turned around, walking away from the group.

For a brief moment she though of changing their course but decided against it. "Screw it." She huffed, folding up the map. Thy didn't like it, they could find they're own way.

Like almost Always, Ariel was right in that there wouldn't be Z's to worry about.

But it wouldn't be the Zombies they had to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>

**Holy-Tommy-Ten-K! 20 Followers, 15 Favs, and 12 Reviews and this is already the number one Z Nation story. XD**

** Thanks guys! I hope it continues to live up to expectations! **

**Again, there will be no bashing! Just rocky starts. :)**

**Carly will be a reoccurring flashback character and can be found on my tumblr. **


End file.
